


Exile

by whensheflies



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whensheflies/pseuds/whensheflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from <i>Curse of the Black Pearl</i> after Jack and Elizabeth's marooning by Barbossa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in 2009 on lj.

Exile

_“Are you the pirate I’ve read about or not?”_

Elizabeth’s own words grate on her nerves as she follows Jack back to their pathetic excuse of a campsite. Clutching the warm bottle of rum, she already has concocted a plan. If the infamous Captain Jack Bloody Sparrow expected her content to drown their days of exile in stolen rum he had another thing coming. The more time she spends with the pirate, the more she learns about the man behind the myth and is disappointed. And yet, the more she studies those kohl-rimmed eyes, she finds herself inexplicably intrigued.

When they return from the illicit cache of rum, the sun is beginning to set. Jack plops himself down on the white sand, uncorks a bottle, and drinks to his heart’s content. Elizabeth tries not to roll her eyes.

“Well, if you’re just going to rot on this beach, I suppose I shall go gather some firewood before it gets too dark.” Elizabeth states, hoping he would offer to help.

“Suit yourself.” Jack says letting the lip of the bottle rest against his mouth. A familiar warmth pools low in Elizabeth’s belly when watching his lips, but she quickly recovers with a huff and goes in search of kindling.

She returns with the firewood and splinters in her fingers. She is sweaty and frustrated and completely prepared to berate Jack about his laziness, but when she stumbles back into their campsite, she finds herself at a loss for words.

A small space of shelter made of palm leaves and twigs stands erect and Jack smiles triumphantly. When he sees Elizabeth with the firewood, he points to a spot on the beach.

"Put the pile over there and I'll get a fire going. I know it's not fit for a governor's daughter such as yourself, but it's the best that could be done given our unfortunate circumstances. At least you'll be warm." Jack says.

Elizabeth notes Jack's leer and looks more closely at the shelter. The area of ground that served as a bed looked hardly big enough for one person, let alone...

"Surely you do not assume that we'll--"

"No other way, Lizzie, unless you want to freeze off that sweet little--"

"That's perfectly enough, Mr. Sparrow," Elizabeth quips, "The fire, then."

A pout flickers across his features momentarily. "Oh alright, yes. Grab the rum and it'll be ready in no time."

Long after they sing and dance round the fire like heathens, Elizabeth finds herself in a conundrum. She had successfully plied her pirate with rum and rendered him unconscious. She does not deny that some rum passed her lips in the process as well, but she was a clever actress and Jack had been none the wiser. Unfortunately though, Jack is right.

The sea breeze brings a chill to her bones and the roaring fire has fallen to mere warm embers. She finds that she has no other choice but to drag Jack to their shelter and use his unconscious body for warmth. Luckily, she need not drag him far across the beach for his dead weight was more that she expects.

She presses her body along the length of his back and reminds herself that she is doing this for survival. With the amount of rum he had consumed, she will be able to set the plan in action long before he wakes come morning.

"Sorry, Jack." she murmurs against his back. As interesting their situation is, she must get back to her father. She has to save Will.

Jack mumbles something indecipherable and rolls over and flops a heavy arm over Elizabeth's side, pinning her there. She holds her breath at his sudden touch, making sure he is still asleep. When his breathing returns to normal, Elizabeth allows herself to relax. She even dares to nuzzle the man's throat and inhales his intoxicating scent. It is forbidden and one of the most exciting things she has ever done.

It is not half bad, sharing a bed with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, she thinks. He is no longer just the fearsome pirate she has read about. He is real and an unexpected part of her life. And while he sleeps, Elizabeth studies the man behind the myth and finds that the man is far more agreeable to her. She regrets what she must do come morning to gain their rescue, but she feels a strong inclination that witty Jack will find his own way back into freedom.


End file.
